


Sleep to Dream

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [14]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Angst, Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex thinks the end is something like how sleep creeps up on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'crack' challenge. Posting for archiving purposes.

Nothing can prepare someone for the end. It creeps up on you. Yes, the end creeps up on you slowly, until you are forced to give in. Much like how someone gives in to sleep.

Alex still remembers her doorbell ringing, and how she hurried to open the door. The crack of light from outside filtering inside illuminates Joe’s partner.

“He didn’t make it,” she states simply.

He shakes his head, and Alex feels the end crash down around her. She wonders if sleep will claim her now, as she feels her legs give out.


End file.
